The Player and the Hater
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Sheena only despises one thing more than a player: a traitor. And unfortunately, Zelos is both. Hate. Only after the tower of Salvation did Sheena discover a more powerful emotion. Hating someone can be so hard. Sheelos, oneshot, and HUMOR from me


**Note to Readers: **An unexpected one-shot from me for Mother's day! Only Minnie is crazy enough to write a "hate" fic for Mother's day. The more I write the more I scare myself with all this new unusual style of writing but I hope everyone likes it anyway. As a future note, I want to say I had already written another fanfic to satisfy my other side (angst yes). Now that I'm satisfied however, I want to play around with this new concept. Again, please do not think any less or more of me. Minnie is still here somewhere! Enjoy this one-shot!

**Summary: **Sheena only despises one thing more than a player- a traitor. And unfortunately, Zelos is both. Hate. Only after the tower of Salvation did Sheena discover an emotion more powerful than hate. Hating someone can be so hard. (Sheelos, one-shot, and yes… HUMOR from me)

**Dedication: **ArissaMay for being another one of my wonderful betas and being helpful during my long hours of Sheelos writing. Plus, my love for Sheelos has rejuvenated thanks to her first Sheelos fanfiction. You inspired this one-shot with your humor. Thank you so much!

**_WARNING: This is HUMOR (scary I know), and short (I managed to lengthen it to three pages!). This should have been rated R or M and under "horror" genre just for the sole reason of Minnie attempting humor. Enough said. _**

* * *

**_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to the point of passion that unhinges my soul._**

_**-Julie de Lespinasse**_

**_The Player and the Hater_**

_**By Rose-Wisteria**_

I hate Zelos Wilder.

I don't understand how anybody can _like_ a player like him. I don't understand how anybody can _stand _a loudmouth like him. It's ridiculous.

Sorry. I went off on a rant there. I'm simple-minded, you know? Let's start from the beginning. Yes, let's start off with where I met the Chosen of Tethe'alla or the **'**Great Zelos**'**.

The flower shop. Yes, you heard me right. I met him at flower shop. What a man like the Chosen of Mana was doing at the flower shop was beyond my imagination. Of course I didn't know he was the Chosen of Mana at that time. That would have been a laugh.

This sounds cheesy but I met him on one of those bright sunny days around the springtime when flowers were in bloom, inside the flower shop. Yes, Sheena Fujibayashi likes flowers. Surprised? _Anyway_, back to our setting here, he entered the shop right after I did. I was occupied, you see, smelling pink roses when he dashed in the shop. Yes, _dashed._ What did you expect? Mr. High and Mighty to ride in on a tall stallion or walk in like any other gentlemen would? Cross that. Gentlemen would not be caught coming in a flower shop. At least, not any gentlemen I know of.

After this "gentleman" dashed into the shop, he started naming flowers off the top of his head to the nearest girl who was innocently attending the flowers. Poor girl. She had the most baffled expression on her face when listening to the man naming types of flowers at the rate of a hundred words per minute. Okay, I'm exaggerating but you know what I mean. Still, when a man was in a room with three ladies listing names off at an extraordinary speed, I had to turn away from the gorgeous roses to pay attention to what the hell he was saying.

First of all, let me say this. I _hate _his hair now that I think about it. It was simply an insult to my entire culture. No man was allowed to have his hair _that _long in Mizuho. No one. Maybe that was why Mizuho natives have haircuts three times a day? Hey, let us not get into details now. Well that wasn't my reaction back then but still…

Moving on now, I did not see his face… thankfully. Yes, the hair again. All I saw was curly red hair down from his head to his back. I can't imagine how long it would take to brush such a large amount of hair. Of course, this is coming from a girl who spends, if time allows it, five minutes brushing and tying her hair every day.

Don't laugh at this but from his backside, I… mistaken the Chosen of Mana for a… woman. Yes, the "intelligent, beautiful, and manly" Zelos Wilder was mistaken for a woman. Think about it logically from my prospective. What kind of man keeps his hair _that_ long? What kind of man wears _pink_? What kind of man knows the names of so many specimens of flowers? What kind of man comes to a _flower shop_?

So I decided… hey, why not help this lady? I mean Mizuho Information Network had helped me learn and know much about many different varieties of flowers outside my village so I walked over and asked "her" what she needed. Boy was I in for a surprise. The reaction was immediate. I screamed. _He_ screamed. It was like a chain reaction because the other two females in the flower shop also screamed. In conclusion, this wasn't the best way to meet someone new. Bad things usually happen when I meet new people. I have this problem a lot. Remember how I fell down that trap door when I first met Colette? Yeah, my luck sucks. I'm not meant to meet new people. First impressions are bad for me.

And that, as short as it is, is how I met the idiot. I refuse to talk about the details though. Basically, in a one-sentence summary, while I tried to help him with his problem, he was staring downwards the entire time. That idiot. He could never make a good impression.

After that, occasionally I saw him around and yes he did trick me into a date. Rumors fly after that. Let me set another rumor straight to all noblewomen in Meltokio: I did not leave the bathroom door wide open so I could "use" the Chosen. I was taking a shower, for Martel's sake! Like any decent woman would, I locked the bathroom door but, surprise, I was in _his_ house and using _his_ bathroom. So logically, wouldn't the Chosen have the keys to his own rooms? I rest my case.

What was the point of my story again? Oh yes. Absolutely NOTHING happened between that idiot and me because frankly, I hate him. Oh, this is fun. I love that word. I _hate_ him. Let's make a list of my reasons why.

I hate him for being an idiot. I hate him for being a perverted old man. I hate him for being a lecher. I hate him for being a loudmouth. I hate him for being the Chosen (who is admired by all the ladies in town). I hate him for being a philanderer. I hate him for being a player. I hate him for being a traitor. I hate him for his titles.

I hate him for his arrogant smirks. I hate him for his wandering eyes. I hate him for his loud mouth. I hate him for his ugly hair (Yes, I must pick on the hair). I hate him for his sparking blue eyes. I hate him for his perfect ears. I hate him for his height. I hate him for his shirt, vest, and pants. I hate him for his shoes. I hate him for his sword and shield. I hate him for his silky noble fingers. I hate him for his _hormones_ (You heard me)I hate him for his appearance.

I hate him for his vulgar language. I hate him for his various nicknames of me. I hate him for his perverted remarks. I hate him for his philosophies. I hate him for his insensitivity. I hate him for his carefree attitude. I hate him for his professional taste in fashion and food. I hate him for his nonsense. I hate him for his personality.

I hate him for flirting with every woman he sees. I hate him for spying on every woman he sees. I hate him for vowing signs of love for every woman he sees. I hate him for falling in love with every woman he sees. I hate him for his flirtatious ambition.

I hate him for his snores at night. I hate him for his tongue clicks. I hate him for his shivers. I hate him for his blanket-hogging habits. I hate him for his seafood-loving tastes. I hate him for his singsong voice. I hate him for his nosy interference. I hate him for his habits.

I hate him for catching me when I fall. I hate him for talking to me when I'm down. I hate him for helping me when I'm in trouble. I hate him for replying to me when I'm speaking my mind. I hate him for giving his opinions when I'm confused. I hate him for touching me when I'm preoccupied. I hate him for calling me "voluptuous hunny" when I'm sad. I hate him for labeling me "violent banshee" when I'm angry. I hate him for knowing me too well. I hate him for the way he treats me.

I hate him for leaving me. I hate him for betraying me.

We're here. We're at the climax of our relationship. Let me tell you what really happened. You can't hear the true story from only Lloyd, or any of the others alone. I saw the whole event somewhat differently from them.

* * *

What the hell was he doing? Why did he take Colette to _Pronyma's_ side?I stopped asking questions and listened. Now, the exchange was between Lloyd and Zelos. Apparently, Lloyd was as slow as I was because he had the most bewildered expression on his face. After Zelos's unusual harsh tone, realization dawned on the hero Lloyd Irving. He's too young to understand the words that were leaving that idiot Chosen's big mouth. 

Now, this was starting to irk me. No, it wasn't Zelos as much as Pronyma entering this conversation between Zelos and his former "friends" that irritated me. That woman had no right to speak for Zelos. That idiot has that loud mouth for a reason right? Damn it (excuse the Lloyd influence on me). I hate Pronyma. What kind of woman has legs _that _long? And what kind of woman _defends _Zelos? Gosh I hate woman with their long staff and long legs. Too bad Zelos was too _sexy_ for her.

Wait, I did not say that. Cross that out. The influence he had on me over the years was a bit terrifying right now when he was on the opposite side. We were no longer on the same team. This sudden change was messing with my head and making me think like _him_. Scary.

That stupid hairdo. I can't stand his hair. I had to blame something.In the condition I was in back then, I couldn't admit that he was going through with this betrayal because all of us ignored him and denied the harsh life he led because he was the Chosen His life was a total joke so now he was running off with Cruxis and _Pronyma._ Did I mention how much I hate that traitor and his woman?

The poor leader was taking this hard indeed. He used the word "trust" _twice _in his respond to the Chosen of Mana. Lloyd was losing it, almost as much as I did. My way of losing it was when I started screaming out "I hate you!" a million times after that player held Pronyma's hand and entered the portal. I hate him so much to the point that I continued to say those words over and over again until the rest of the group dragged me through the portal.

I hate him for breaking my heart by being with Pronyma. I hate him for taking Colette and betraying my trust. I hate him for numbing my entire being by leaving. I hate him for choosing this path. I hate him for ignoring my words and stop teasing me. I hate him for using my affection and throwing it in the trash.

I hate him for the countless times my heart beats fast when he touches me. I hate him for the numerous times my stomach does somersaults when he talks to someone else. I hate him for the instances when my cheeks flushed when he flirts with Colette or Raine. I hate him for the "banshee" side of me that he brings out. I hate him for everything.

If I hate him so, then why did it hurt so much when he betrayed us? If I hate him as much as I always said I do, then why was I happy when he saved me from the bottomless pit? Why was I relieved when all that betrayal was just an act?

I hate Zelos Wilder because this feeling isn't and never had been "hate".

Jerk.

**Ending Notes: **This is probably the most abnormal, awkward, and shortest one-shot I had ever written for a Sheelos one-shot. Just look at the first line! This one-shot came from watching this movie when in the beginning the two leads started listing how much they hate each other and well, they ended up together in the end. So yes, I used it for Sheelos too. Wow, usually I have something more to say but the ending of this one-shot said it all and I'm kind of speechless so **R & R! **Minnie loves you all. Hopefully, for everyone who likes this, I will "attempt" a Zelos one… probably around Father's Day (no sequel/prequel though!).


End file.
